The Quest for Olympus
by ChasityAutumn
Summary: Percy Jackson has saved the world more times that he can count. After all the drama, Percy just wants to relax and maybe make a certain goddess fall in love with him. However, he is once again needed for the Great Prophecy. Along the way to victory he meets new friends and maybe the person he has been looking for all along. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

**Song Suggestion: Infinity by The XX**

* * *

Percy stood in front of the goddess and contemplated whether or not to bow. He assumed they were past this stage but then again he wasn't great at pin pointing people's feeling especially girls. They were way too complicated for him.

The moon goddess hardly paid attention to him and was mostly talking to Thalia and as weird as it was Percy wished to exchange places with the hunter for at least the day. _Screw girls_, Percy thought, they _are nothing more than trouble_. Artemis; with her auburn hair and silvery eyes made Percy feel weird in the stomach but in a good way like a roller coaster.

Aphrodite turned her head in his direction and Percy had to fight the urge of hiding behind Grover since he didn't want any twists or turns in his love life. In return Aphrodite only smirked at him which made him even more uneasy.

"Perseus Jackson," Zeus said taking Percy out of his trance. "You have exceeded the Gods' expectations and we offer you immortality, God of loyalty and bravery."

Percy knew it was coming since he had practically saved the Olympians royal butts more than once however nothing could have prepared him for the choice. On one hand there were his family and friends but in the other he could be powerful and immortal never worrying about dying. There was also Artemis.

He looked at her once again and noticed she had a slightly panicked look on her face. Why? He didn't know and honestly didn't want to. It was a stupid to think that a MAIDEN goddess was going to break her oath for someone like Percy. Besides he had more important things to think about than those gorgeous silver eyes… _Snap out of it! _Percy thought.

"So, what's your decision?" Poseidon asked warily since he noticed Percy's glazed look.

"Huh?" Percy blushed at the looks he was receiving form the Gods and quickly said, "I-," Percy didn't get to finish his sentence because a red-headed _mortal _came running inside well more like barged inside.

"Wait," Rachel started before stopping to catch her breath, "Percy can't be immortal. He is needed for another prophecy."

Surprisingly Artemis was the one that questioned her, "How would a mortal like you know that? Are we supposed to take your word for it?" Artemis finished by sending a cold glare directed to Rachel and Percy couldn't help but think it was jealousy. _If only._

"I know it sounds crazy but lately I've been getting weird visions of the past and the future." Rachel then turned her green eyes and silently pleaded with Percy, "You believe me don't you?"

"My oracle!" Apollo exclaimed, "Well not yet but soon. My oracle finally wants to change bodies. We can do it right now."

"Wait, no not yet," Percy had a sinking feeling that if he allowed the oracle's spirit to get into Rachel, she wouldn't see another day. "I believe you." He said addressing her previous question.

"Then what do you want?" Zeus asked.

"First you need to swear on the River Styx."

"You don't trust us?" Zeus looked at Percy murderously. His expression seemed to say, _the nerve of that demigod. _

Percy stared at Zeus before answering, "When the majority of the Gods are after you, you pick up some things and well Hades was a bit of a jerk."

Zeus threw Hades a glared, "Very well. We promise on the River Styx that we will comply your request as long as is reasonable."

"Then prepare yourselves. I want…."

* * *

Percy and Rachel walked towards the elevator before a certain moon goddess stopped them."I need to talk to you."

Percy nodded and Rachel waved Percy goodbye. "I don't like that mortal; she's a bad influence on you."

Percy didn't mean to but he said quite sarcastically, "Wow, you don't like a _girl_?"

Artemis suddenly turned into what looked a 20 year old woman and said, "I would be more careful Perseus. I have treated better than most men but I'm still a goddess that can easily turn you into a jackalope."

Percy scoffed and took a deep breath to calm his anger, "Have you forgotten already? Those nights spent under the stars?"

"Never talk about that. It was a stupid mistake and it will not be repeated again." Her eyes however seemed to say something completely different. They were filled with longing for something she could not have.

"I know you're afraid but I lo-," Percy was interrupted yet again.

Artemis shook her head, "You can't say things like that Percy, and it's not possible for I'm a maiden goddess. I can get in a lot of trouble for this." Her face was dead serious and Percy couldn't help but believe her.

He sighed in understanding, "You're so beautiful nothing not even the ocean or the moon can compare to your beauty. I wish I could somehow have infinity in my hands so I could share it with you."

Artemis looked down to hide the red tint that was currently spreading in her cheeks. Percy used the distraction in his advantage and kissed her on the forehead. The innocent kiss sent electric shocks all over his body and he felt drunk on his feelings. However, it was over too soon.

"I better get going. One of the gods might get curious and start looking for me; until next time Perseus." With one last look, the goddess left.

_Until next time, _Percy thought, _she wants to see me again._ He let out a cry of victory which earned him a lot of dirty looks but Percy didn't care Artemis was planning on seeing him again and that was all that mattered.

* * *

After Percy recovered the ability to think clearly, he made his way to the elevator. Once inside the annoying song, "Staying Alive," started playing. _Kill me now_, Percy thought knowing that somehow the Gods' mission was to torture him farther. As the doors were closing, a delicate hand stopped the doors.

The not so mysterious woman spoke, "What's with the long face Kelp Head?"

"Of all the people…" Percy started but then stopped since a part of him was secretly happy of seeing Thalia again. Artemis rarely let her take breaks or vacations to catch up with old friends and Thalia was the closest thing Percy had to a girl best friend.

She smirked at him and Percy, being the mature person he is, stuck his tongue out. "You haven't changed a bit. Well you do look taller and what's with the hair? Cut it or something."

"Ha-ha and we saw each other last month. The old age finally started affecting you? I think I see a wrinkle." Percy said and reached for her face before getting it slapped away by the she-devil.

"You know, Artemis has never been the same since that quest." Thalia said.

Percy tried avoiding Thalia's piercing blue eyes but failed miserably however he _had _to protect Artemis, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Thankfully the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

Before he could walk to safety Thalia said, "You can trust me with anything Percy."

He nodded once and headed to his mom's eager arms. So maybe Percy didn't have Artemis and immortality but his family and friends were always going to be there for him.

* * *

After a lot of warm hugs Percy whistled and Blackjack came flying towards him, _Everything ok, Boss?_

Percy stared at the blue sky before answering, "Never better."

"Percy!" Rachel came running towards him, "I'm the new oracle! Wait. Should I be excited or not?"

Percy laughed and said, "As long as the next Great Prophecy doesn't have anything to do with me."

The fates decided to be cruel for Rachel's eyes turned serpent green and she spoke as if three Rachel's were talking at once:

"_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

_To storm or fire, the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."_

Rachel fell on Percy's arms and he looked at her straight in the eye, "You should _not_ be excited."

* * *

**A/N Thank you for giving my story a chance and please don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus belongs to Rick Riordan**

* * *

"Stupid prophecies ruining a person's day," Percy grumbled carrying Rachel back to the Big House.

"You now I can you hear Percy and that I can walk?" Rachel asked staring at Percy while trying to cover her blush. She may not like Percy but that didn't mean that Rachel didn't feel embarrassed at being carried bridal style. Not like she was going to be one anyway.

Percy grumbled some more before speaking clearly, "Nope, this is your punishment for the prophecy. Couldn't you have waited 5 years? Or better yet when I was already long dead?"

"You know I can't control it. What's up with you? You're being awfully moody like a teenage girl." Rachel started teasing him since she knew it would get him out of his funk, "Are you in love?"

Those were not the correct words to say since Percy's face hardened. "Please," he said and didn't bother to elaborate.

They, or well Percy, continued walking and Rachel took the opportunity to look around. The camp was truly beautiful and she could imagine spending her life here. Once they reached the Big House, Percy put her down on her feet. Together they walked inside.

Chiron looked curiously at them, "Is something wrong?"

Percy resisted the urge to scoff since _everything_ was wrong but knew what Chiron meant. "Rachel here just recited the next Great Prophecy."

Chiron nodded as if he had expected it a long time ago, "I need to talk to Ms. Dare." He said while looking at Percy and when Percy didn't move he added, "Alone."

"Oh. Oh!" Percy's cheek started turning red and with a quick bye he left the Big House. He started roaming the camp and for some strange reason he stopped in front of the Athena cabin. He had never been this close to the cabin because he had never been friends with one. The Athena kids were nice enough but a bit too proud for his taste.

The head councilor opened the door and walked outside. He looked a little confused at seeing Percy but was polite enough to ask, "Do you need something?"

"Oh no um," Percy said trying to remember the guy's name.

The Athena guy rolled his eyes and said, "Malcolm."

"Oh yes thanks." Percy was about to walk away but asked, "Do you have a sister? I mean a demigod sister?"

"I do, a lot actually." Malcolm was staring at him with those gray eyes that seemed to calculate his every move.

_No wonder I'm not friends with them_, Percy thought. "Yeah," he laughed before continuing, "That's true. Well I'll see you at the camp fire, Malcolm."

_Awesome! Now I made a bigger fool of myself in front of that know-it-all. _Percy decided that this was not his day. Sure he beat a bunch of monsters but that certainly didn't erase the feeling of dread. He tried to look upbeat for the sake of the campers however 20 minutes into the camp fire he was ready to bolt. The only thing that was keeping him there was Clarisse's glare.

"Hey man." Grover said while sitting down next to him. Percy just nodded in response. "Rachel is right. What has gotten into you?"

Percy sighed and looked at the lake, "It's just her."

"Oh, still?" Grover asked.

"Always."

Grover looked sadly at Percy, "You know it's not possible…"

Percy raised his hand to stop Grover, "I know, she already explained it to me but I can't just stop my feelings for her."

"I know."

They were both silent after that but it wasn't awkward it was comforting. The kind of feeling of knowing that your best friend will always have your back.

* * *

Percy's nightmare went like this:

He was walking in what looked like a tunnel. He saw tiny little spiders and started following them just like the movie of that wizard dude. After what seemed like forever the spiders led him to a gross sight.

Standing before him was a super spider. Percy didn't know how to describe it. The thing had the face of a human and the body of a spider. A part in the back of his mind recalled something about the monster but before Percy could concentrate on it the spider spoke, "Daughter of Athena, my revenge has come at last."The dream usually ended there but today it didn't. Behind the giant spider a girl laid on the ground. She was turned around so Percy couldn't see her face just her blond hair.

Something else happened when he saw her; an overwhelming desire to protect her appeared. Percy didn't know who she was only that he needed to protect her against anything. As he took a step forward, the dream started shimmering and he was once again on his bed in cabin three.

Percy sat up slowly in his bed and ran his fingers through his hair. It was the third time he had had the dream this _week. _He was so desperate to find answers he almost decided to ask the smarty pants Malcolm. _Almost._

* * *

While walking to the Big House, Percy debated whether he was going to be asked another godly favor or killed to end his pain. At the time the second one seemed too good to be true, so he was probably going to go on a quest to find Aphrodite's perfume or Apollo's lyre.

Once he entered, Percy could feel more than one pair of eyes watching him. And not just because there were two people. Rachel, Chiron, and Percy just stood there not saying anything. There was so much tension Percy thought he could cut it with a knife.

Chiron was the first to break the silence, "Percy, you have been summoned to Olympus."

Percy was about to crack a joke at the God's incompetence but stopped himself when he saw Chiron's and Rachel's somber expression.

"Is everything OK?" Percy asked quite confused which wasn't abnormal for him but still.

Chiron shook his head and answered, "I think you should hear it from the Gods."

Percy looked over to Rachel in hopes of getting an answer but she avoided his eyes. Percy nodded and left the Big House.

He started walking towards the stables to meet Blackjack. His faithful horse, err, Pegasus was waiting for him.

"To Olympus," Percy said while climbing on top.

_More monsters to kill, boss? _

Percy's only answer was, "Nope."

The ride to Olympus was fairly quiet and Blackjack did not know how to handle a depressing son of Poseidon. The only conclusion Blackjack reached was that his boss was probably in love. It was quite obvious and anyone with two eyes could detect the sparkle in his eyes or the way he sighed when he was deep in thought. Percy was in love and for whatever reason it was causing him great pain.

Once they reached the designated place Percy climbed down and made his way to the entrance without a goodbye.

_He sure is moody when in love,_ Blackjack thought and by Percy chuckled, Blackjack could tell Percy heard him.

After a long stare contest and a lot of threatening from Percy's part, he was finally able to get into the elevator that led to the 600th floor of the Empire State building, the home to the Gods. This time the music didn't annoy him as much and soon found himself singing along to, "Sweet Dreams." Of course he stopped by the time they reached the floor since Percy didn't want more teasing than usual.

Percy walked all the way to the throne room, where he knew the Gods would be waiting for him. "You summoned me?" Percy asked trying to start the conversation since the Gods were just staring intently at him as if they could see into his soul.

It was obvious that Zeus was the first to speak, "Perseus Jackson."

"Percy," he mumbled quietly and of course Zeus heard him.

"Percy Jackson as you are aware the next Great Prophecy has been giving and we know from experience that you will be a part of it."

"Takes no genius to figure that out," Poseidon said while Percy rolled his eyes. "You are just pointing out the obvious.

Zeus's eyes narrowed and thunder could be clearly heard. "Do not correct me brother. Now if you would please let me finish talking." Poseidon made a go ahead gesture and Zeus continued, "Roman demigods exist."

Percy couldn't be sure if he heard him right. Was it really possible that Romans existed? What did that had anything to with the prophecy but before he could voice his questions it was surprisingly Hera who answered, "We need to unite both camps in order to beat the Giants."

At this point Percy was feeling a little dizzy and only said," OK."

"You will be sent to Camp Jupiter to gain..."

"Wait, wait wait, you guys want to sent me to enemy territory and unite camps?"

"While having no memory," Added Apollo.

"The Romans are very vicious people. Either you prove yourself quickly or you die." The advice came from the person that he thought about the most. Her angelic voice was enough to make Percy bow to her and obey her every command. Percy shook his head and concentrated at the problem at hand.

"Percy," Poseidon said, "You are a very strong demigod but you lack in some areas." Percy's face went red at the mention of his weaknesses. "You bear the Curse of Achilles but once you cross the River Tibet it will be gone. If you accept we will have someone teaching you things from weapons to strategy."

It took a moment to let that process, "Who will train me?"

At Percy's answer everyone sighed in relief. That was a yes. "I'm sure you will like her. She's nice," said Hermes trying to provide some comfort.

Apollo of course had to ruin it, "Nice?" Apollo scoffed, "Please she's the farthest thing from it. One time she threw three arrows at me."

"That's because you always try to flirt with her," responded Aphrodite.

As the Gods bickered, Percy took the moment to look at Artemis. She was more beautiful than the day before if that was even possible. They looked at each other and silently mourned their soon to be gone memories.

"Call her, Hermes," Athena ordered.

"Why me?" Hermes started to whine but soon stopped once he saw Athena's glare, "Of course my favorite sister." With a burst of light, Hermes was gone.

Percy had not gotten the chance to study Athena before since she didn't participate at all in the planning and now that Percy thought about it, it was kind of strange. He wondered for a brief moment if Athena had something against the Romans but it he soon forgot about it when a teenage girl entered.

She had blond hair and princess curls which were flowing freely. Her eyes were an intimating gray color yet very pretty. She was dressed in a black pencil skirt, a plain white shirt, a blue cardigan and for shoes just black flats. She reminded Percy of the preppy girls in schools but he knew that the girl could probably beat him up without breaking a sweat. "This is Annabeth; she's a daughter of Athena so I would be careful if I was you." Apollo warned.

Annabeth, in the true fashion of an Athena girl analyzed him, probably calculating the best way to take him down in a fight. "Nice to meet you, Perseus Jackson. The Hero of Olympus." Percy didn't like the way she said it like almost taunting him.

_Wait_, Percy thought, _Blond_ _hair, daughter of Athena, where have I heard that before? _It took a second for him to realize_. My dream! No it can't be. What are the odds? _His silent musing was interrupted by Aphrodite.

"Well isn't this cute?" Aphrodite asked not really wanting an answer. "Poseidon and Athena finally together."

"Lady Aphrodite-," Annabeth tried to talk but was soon stopped.

"Don't you worry about a thing,it's going to be magical." Aphrodite then winked at Annabeth to emphasize the point.

Annabeth didn't press the matter and turned to Percy, "I have until December to turn you into a decent hero. It's not going to be easy. At all."

For some reason Percy liked the way she was teasing it was almost refreshing to have a reality check and to not be treated like a hero, "Oh you bet it's not,"

They shook hands and Percy smirked at her. With that smile, he promised to change her world.

* * *

**A/N: Well thank you for all the follows, favorites,and my two reviews. I know I haven't updated in like a month but I had to take 2 tests and it was just chaotic. Now I have more time to write since I only need my Spanish AP which is pretty easy. Anyway thank you and please review and tell me what you.**

**Acting as my unofficial betas were OceanKrystal and BrokenToy13 they are a pain but amazing.**


End file.
